Krieg zwischen Engel und Chimären
by TheKouSisters
Summary: Está predestinada una guerra entre los Serafines y las Quimeras, el odio que crece entre ellos cada día es más grande, pero.. ¿Qué pasará si sus hijos se hacen amigos? Conviven día a día, llegando a desarrollar sentimientos hacia sus supuestos enemigos. Cuando llegue el día de la guerra ¿Ayudarán a los suyos? ¿O intentarán evitar la masacre entre ambos grupos? —Se necesitan Oc's—
1. Chapter 1

_Lo sé lo sé, no tengo perdón, pero no terminé el capítulo que estaba planeado para hoy así que...traje esto, la idea me la dio mi hermana, quien por cierto, les manda muchos besos, bueno, sin más rodeos, espero que les guste la idea..._

* * *

Solo soy una chica normal. —Susurró Cassiopea mientras caminaba por el salón de la casa—

No, no lo eres. —Susurró Dimitry en su oído—

¡Cállate! —Miró con furia a su supuesto hermano—

Lo digo en serio, Cass, no puedes negar tus raíces. —El chico puso una mano en su hombro— Hablé con tu madre, dijo que tuvieras cuidado, al parecer algo fuerte se acerca.

¿Sabes a que se refiere? —Se sentó en uno de los pufss que decoraban el salón—

Puedo suponer que tiene que ver con nuestros queridos amigos los Serafines. —Bufó al decir la última palabra—

Oye Dimitry...ya que has sacado el tema de los Serafines...¿Crees que alguien del instituto pueda ser uno? —Fijó sus hermosos orbes azules en los del chico–

Cassiopea, si hay hijos de Quimeras en él...¿Qué te hace pensar que no puedan haber Serafines? —Sonrió ladinamente—

Tienes razón. —Cerró los ojos por un momento— ¿Puede crecer el amor entre un descendiente de Serafines y uno de Quimeras?

¿Estás loca? Lo único que puede crecer entre ellos es el odio. —Dimitry se puso de pie y acarició con cariño su cabello— Cass, está predestinada una guerra entre estos dos grupos, por ende...no se pueden enamorar.

Entonces, mi madre se refiere a la guerra. —Infló las mejillas al sentir como despeinaba su cabello—

Así es, tenemos que hablarlo con los demás. —Sin darle tiempo, cogió su mano y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta—

* * *

 _Sí, lo sé, otra historia, Miaw me vas a matar, pero no tengo aún terminado el capítulo así que me decanté por subir esto, sé que no es gran cosa, pero me encantaría recibir sus fichas..._

 _ **Nombre:**_

 _ **Apellido:**_

 _ **Edad: (15-18)**_

 _ **Descendiente de: Serafines o Quimeras.**_

 _ **Relación con su familia:**_

 _ **Historia: Como crecieron, como llegaron al mundo humano.**_

 _ **Físico:**_

 _ **Carácter:**_

 _ **Chico: Para los Serafines(Armin, Dimitry, Vicktor y Alexy) para las Quimeras(Kentin y Nathaniel)**_

 _ **Gustos:**_

 _ **Disgustos:**_

 _ **Extra:**_

 _Besos y abrazos, se despide: ~Saku.~_


	2. Start alle

_Bueno, aquí dejo el primer capítulo de este nuevo fic, aquí se dan a conocer los dos grupos y la rivalidad que hay entre ellos XD espero que les guste._

* * *

 _Como bien saben, en todos los institutos se pueden apreciar diferentes clases de grupos, por ejemplo los nerds, los rebeldes y los populares...pues bien, les voy a presentar a mis amigos y al grupo en el que estamos catalogados._

¿Estás bien? —La voz dulce de una chica se hizo presente en los oídos de Cassiopea— ¿Te comió la lengua el gato? —Todos los estudiantes que pasaban comenzaron a murmurar al ver a las dos chicas, ya que llamaban mucho la atención, la que hablaba tenía una hermosa figura, sus pechos bastante desarrollados iban tapados por un suéter que llegaba a rozar sus rodillas, su cabello violeta claro iba recogido en dos trenzas que no llegaban a rozar su trasero, su piel nívea resaltaba gracias a esos llamativos ojos negros que tenía, lo curioso es que sólo se podían ver cuando la chica movía la cabeza, ya que su flequillo recto llega a cubrir sus ojos— ¡Cassiopea!

¡Ya te escuché Nymeria! —Gritó algo cansada, había ido a recoger a su amiga para ir juntas a clases, sólo que ahora se encontraban rodeadas de personas que susurraban cosas a cerca de su aspecto—

Son muy raras. —Susurraban las personas mientras las analizaban—

—Cassiopea bufó, tampoco eran tan extrañas, ella a pesar de tener dieciocho años no pasaba del metro sesenta, su tez blanca estaba adornada por sus dos mejillas sonrosadas, su cabello rozaba sus muslos por lo que no era raro verla con una trenza de lado, de un bonito color blanco, su flequillo recto no roza esas hermosas pestañas negras, estaba teñido de un color naranja oscuro, podría jurar que la gente la miraba raro por el color de sus ojos, eran de un curioso, pero curioso, color azul violeta— A ver, son naturales, ahora dejen pasar. —Cogió la mano de Nymeria y comenzó a correr hacia la entrada del instituto—

¿Por qué les dijiste eso? No merecían tus explicaciones. —Nada más entrar, sintió todas las miradas sobre su pequeño cuerpo—

Lo sé, pero estoy cansada de que me miren como un bicho raro por el color de mis ojos. —Contestó con pereza—

Todos saben que son lentillas así que...deja de decir que son reales. —Esa voz chillona hizo que Cassiopea se mordiera la lengua—

Vamos Cass, nos esperan. —Nymeria tomó su mano y caminó tranquilamente hasta llegar al lado de uno de sus compañeros— Buenos días Vicktor.

¡Eso! ¡vete niña rara! —Gritó Ámber riendo—

¿A esa qué le pasa? —El moreno revolvió el cabello de Nymeria y caminaron hasta el aula en el que se reunían todos los suyos—

Que se ha empeñado en decir que los ojos de Cass son falsos. —Contestó sentándose en una de las mesas—

Yo sigo diciendo que los que pertenecen al grupo de los populares son estúpidos. —Armin hizo una mueca de desagrado nada más entrar—

Tú y todos hermanito. —Alexy dió una palmadita en el hombro de su hermano antes de ir corriendo a abrazar a Nymeria— ¡Eres tan adorable!

Aún sigo sin entender el porqué son llamados "populares" —Dimitry entraba acompañado por una hermosa chica de tez blanca algo bronceada, su cabello negro llegaba hasta su cintura con un flequillo recto degrafilado, medía alrededor del metro sesenta y ocho y sus ojos, de un color violeta grisáceo intenso, miraban con dulzura a los presentes en la sala—

Buenos días, Dimitry, Xyne. —Cass se puso de pie y fue corriendo a abrazar a su hermano—

¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasó? Solo me abrazas cuando algo ocurre. —El chico correspondió a su abrazo—

Lo adivino, fue Ámber ¿no? Otra vez se empeñó en decir que nuestros ojos son falsos. —Dijo Xyne sonriendo de lado—

Es una estúpida. —Susurró Nymeria intentando soltarse del abrazo del gemelo ojivioleta—

Ahora pasando a asuntos importantes.—Dimitry se aclaró la voz— La señorita Antiope se comunicó conmigo hace unos días.

—Todos miraron a Cassiopea y ésta solo sonrió nerviosa—

Básicamente me avisó de que la guerra entre Serafines y Quimeras se está acercando. —Al decir lo último, todos comenzaron a murmurar—

¿Tendremos que entrenar? —Fue la primera y única pregunta que se formuló, Xyne masculló algo entre dientes justo antes de que sonara el timbre anunciando el inicio de las clases—

 _Todos los estudiantes de primer año estaban reunidos en el pasillo, se callaron de repente al ver como un grupo liderado por una rubia de ojos ámbar se acercaba._

¿Quienes son? —Se atrevió a preguntar una chica—

¿No los conoces? Son el grupo más fantástico del Sweet Amoris, la chica que los lidera es la señorita Ámber, su hermano, Nathaniel, es el chico que se encuentra a su lado. —Le contestó su amiga— Esa chica que ves, la de cabello negro que llega hasta su espalda, es Aimée Heider, todos los chicos adoran los ojos que tiene.

Vaya. —Susurró mientras veía pasar a los chicos delante de ella, cuando Aimée pasó a su lado se percató del color tan peculiar de sus ojos, siendo éstos de un lindo color azul claro pero en el derecho se podía apreciar como la parte superior de su iris era verde—

Ellos son Castiel y Lysandro, los músicos del grupo. —Señaló al pelirrojo y al albino que hablaban tranquilamente— La que se les acaba de unir es Amy Elizabeth Greifswald —Señaló con disimulo a la hermosa chica de tez nívea y mejillas sonrosadas que se enganchaba al brazo del pelirrojo, sus ojos eran una mezcla entre diamantes y esmeraldas, su cabello largo de color negro con varios reflejos plata-azulados se movía al compás de sus pasos— aunque es pequeña de estatura, tiene diecisiete años.

Waoh. —Abrió la boca y un sonrojo se hizo presente en sus mejillas— Son muy bonitos.

Lo son, por eso están en la lista de chicos y chicas más deseados de todo el instituto. —Cogió el mentón de su amiga y lo giró hasta quedar frente a un chico y dos chicas— Ellos son Kentin, Madeleine —La chica iba hablando tranquilamente con su compañero, era algo baja de estatura y gracias al color de su piel parecía una pequeña muñeca, su cabello claro, siendo éste blanco con reflejos dorados, caía en perfectos tirabuzones hasta sus rodillas, sus ojos azules parecían dos zafiros— Y Angelique. —Los orbes curiosos de ambas estudiantes se posaron en la chica que apoyaba su brazo en el hombro del moreno, su cabello caía con ondas marcadas hasta su espalda, claramente teñido con un bonito degradado "galáctico" siendo naranja en las raíces y tomando un color rosado en las puntas, sus orbes castaño claro miraban con posesión a sus dos compañeros—

Bueno, vamos. —Estaba dispuesta a irse pero sintió como agarraban su mano—

¡No puedes irte! Justo ahora viene el grupo que hace competencia con el de los populares. —Nada más decir esto, por la esquina del pasillo apareció Dimitry con Vicktor a su lado—

¿Quienes son? —Preguntó mirando embobada al castaño de ojos rojizos—

Ellos pertenecen al grupo de los rebeldes, son llamados así porque tanto la ropa que utilizan, como su forma de actuar, no están permitidas en el reglamento escolar. —Le susurró en el oído— Son Vicktor y Dimitry, aunque pertenecen a ese grupo son bastantes populares. —Detrás de ellos caminaban tranquilamente Armin y Alexy—

Son gemelos ¿no? —Cuestionó ladeando la cabeza—

Así es, son hermosos. —Escucharon un gran suspiro por el grupo de hombres del primer año y se acercaron con curiosidad— Vaya, ellas son las chicas, Cassiopea es la hermana menor de Dimitry, la rarita que está a su lado, la que tiene toda la cara tapada por su flequillo, es Nymeria, todos los chicos la adoran y no sé el porqué. —Gruñó molesta— Y la última pero no menos importante es Xyne, tanto ella como Cassiopea usan lentes de contacto. —Susurró, todo esto fue escuchado por cierta chica de ojos negros—

Vamos Cass, o sino tu hermano se pondrá como un histérico. —Xyne comenzó a caminar con ambas manos en los bolsillos siendo seguida por Cassiopea—

Para su información. —Nymeria se giró hacia todos los alumnos de primer año y dejó ver su ojo izquierdo a través de su flequillo— Cassiopea y Xyne sufren del Génesis de Alejandría, no es culpa nuestra que sean tan estúpidos y no sepan nada. —Lo dijo con un tono frío y cortante, para acto seguido, correr hacia la albina y colgarse de su brazo—

Y estos dos grupos no se llevan para nada bien. —Terminó de explicar— Deberías verlos en la hora de la comida.

 _ **~.~.~.~.~Cassiopea~.~.~.~.~.~**_

No me acostumbro a estar en la misma clase que ellos. —Susurró la albina apoyando la cabeza en la ventana, el profesor Farres estaba explicando la Guerra de Independencia y eso lo hacía todo más aburrido—

No creas que a mi me hace mucha gracia. —Nymeria bufó por lo bajo mientras cogía su lápiz y comenzaba a moverlo— Parece que es de goma. —Dijo curiosa, de un momento a otro una bola de papel cayó en su cabeza—

¿Pero qué? —Con pereza, Cass se agachó para coger aquella bola, al abrir se podía leer perfectamente _"EMO"—_ Que original...

¿Algo que aportar a la clase, señorita Onisse? —Preguntó el profesor con el ceño levemente fruncido, todos los compañeros rieron a la vez que una rubia sonreía satisfecha—

¡No la soporto! —Nada más terminar la clase, Nymeria y Cassiopea salieron corriendo para encontrarse con sus compañeros en la puerta de la cafetería—

Me muero de hambre. —Alexy se relamió el labio mientras se imaginaba una riquísima manzana—

Eres un pozo sin fondo. —Susurró Xyne abriendo la puerta—

No sé porqué dices eso, si yo como muy poco. —Se defendió el gemelo, cuando llegaron a su mesa, todos se sentaron, quedando frente a la mesa de los "populares"—

Alexy, te comiste TODOS los dulces que había guardado para la película que nos pondrían después. —La chica mató con su mirada al peli-azul, poco después todos rieron—

Esos chicos dan miedo. —Susurró Aimée analizando a todos los que se encontraban delante de ella—

¿Algo que decir? —Ya se había cansado, Cassiopea se puso de pie en su asiento y fulminó con la mirada a todos los chicos guays de la mesa—

Sí, que son unos emos, y como tales, deberían marcharse. —Ámber sonrió ladinamente a la vez que acariciaba su cabello—

Ya me cansé. —Por primera vez, vieron como Nymeria se acercaba lentamente a Ámber y cogía a la chica de las muñecas— No vuelvas a meterte con MIS amigos ¿quedó claro?

¿O sino qué? —La rubia se vio ayudada por el pelirrojo de ojos grises—

Niña rara, déjala. —Comentó molesto Castiel cogiendo las manos de Nymeria y empujando su cuerpo, logrando que cayera—

O amigo, acabas de cometer un gran error. —De un momento a otro Cassiopea había bajado de su asiento, se encontraba delante de Nymeria, haciéndole frente a aquel pelirrojo— Ni se te ocurra tocarla. —Esas palabras iban cargadas de odio, apretó sus puños justo antes de lanzarlo contra su pecho—

Oye amiga, creo que no es para tanto. —Amy tocó el hombro de la albina para acto seguido ver como ésta la apartaba de un manotazo—

No soy tu amiga. —Respondió con voz seria mientras ayudaba a Nymeria—

Oigan, relax, no tienen porque ponerse así. —Madeleine se colocó al lado de Amy cruzando sus brazos—

Tú no nos vas a decir lo que debemos hacer. —Xyne sonrió cinicamente apoyando su codo en el hombro de Vicktor—

Nosotros decimos lo que nos da la real gana. —Angelique fulminó con la mirada a Xyne—

¿Qué les hemos hecho nosotros? —Kentin se llevó una mano a la sien mientras cerraba los ojos—

Pfff...no lo dicen en serio ¿no? —Fue el turno de Armin, el moreno estaba a punto de reírse pero recibió un codazo por parte de su hermano—

Nosotros no les hemos hecho nada. —El rubio de ojos ámbar, el chico perfecto y ejemplo a seguir, dió un paso adelante quedando al frente de todo el grupo—

Oh vamos, esto debe ser una broma. —Dimitry mostró una sonrisa mientras se acercaba lentamente al rubio, todos los alumnos presentes tragaron pesado al verlos—

Parece...el reflejo de un mundo paralelo. —Una de las chicas de primer año miraba atónita la escena, ambos chicos parecían ser los reflejos de otro mundo del otro...Dimitry con el cabello largo, ropas oscuras y varias perforaciones en su oreja, en cambio Nathaniel con su cabello corto, ropas claras y bien planchadas, luciendo como todo un señorito—

No me jodas. —Cassiopea se comenzó a reír de repente—

Es de mala educación reírse de los demás. —Por primera vez, Lysandro intervino en la discusión, miraba fijamente a la albina—

—Se podía notar la tensión en el ambiente, ambos grupos se estaban matando con la mirada, todo terminó cuando la profesora Delanay entró en la cafetería—

Ya estoy cansada de su mala relación. —Habló claro y alto llamando la atención de todos los presentes— Por eso, de ahora en adelante, hasta que lleguen a tener una buena relación, los dos grupos serán enviados a un aula aparte donde aprenderán a convivir juntos. —Declaró con autoridad—

¡¿QUÉ?! —Gritaron todos mientras negaban con la cabeza—

¡No nos pueden obligar a convivir con ese grupo! ¡No son para nada buenos! —Gritaron Aimée y Angelique a la vez, quienes al darse cuenta, se sonrieron mutuamente—

¿Lo dicen en serio? —Fue el turno de Xyne de reírse— Pues a nosotros no nos pueden obligar a convivir con los niños pijos de papá y mamá. —Dijo en tono de burla chocando su puño con el de Armin—

Dilo otra vez. —Amy retó con la mirada a la chica—

Niños pijos de papá y mamá. —Repitió haciendo énfasis en cada una de las palabras, acto seguido sintió como se tiraban encima de ella—

¡No la toques! —Gritaron Nymeria y Cassiopea a la vez, las Quimeras eran muy sobreprotectores y al ver cómo atacaban a una de las suyas, la rabia comenzó a fluir dentro de ellas, ambas se acercaron y tomaron ambos brazos de Amy, impidiendo los golpes que le estaba dando a Xyne—

¡Déjala! —Gritó Angelique, acto seguido vio cómo lanzaban a su amiga a sus brazos—

—Nymeria se giró hacia todos los presentes y por un pequeño momento se pudo apreciar su orbe negro a través de su flequillo— No toquen a mi familia. —Nada más decir aquello, comenzó a caminar hacia su grupo, Vicktor y Dimitry llevaban a Xyne mientras los demás comenzaban a hablar sobre algo que los Serafines no pudieron escuchar—

Tiene bastante fuerza a pesar de tener una apariencia tan frágil...—Susurró Amy, quien estaba siendo abrazada por Angelique—

¿Crees qué...? —La chica miró a Nathaniel en busca de una respuesta—

Puede ser...—El rubio fijó su mirada en la profesora y con paso decidido se acercó a ella— Aceptamos.

¿Estás loco? —Aimée se apresuró hacia él y colocó una mano en su hombro—

Es la única manera que tenemos de descubrir la verdad a cerca de ellos. —Respondió con seguridad mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la salida—

Perfecto entonces. —Castiel bostezó mientras escuchaba a su mejor amigo hablar sobre lo ocurrido—

Puede ser divertido. —Madeleine comenzó a reír antes de colgarse del brazo de Angelique y Amy—

Eso sí no nos matan antes. —Dijo en tono de broma el pelirrojo para asustarlas—

* * *

 _Bueno, dejaré por aquí una cosa._

 _Quimeras:_

 _MiawChú~ Nymeria D'Elirium.—Castiel._

 _Desbun~ Xyne Shabdiz.—Nathaniel._

 _TheKouSisters~ Cassiopea Onisse.—Lysandro._

 _Serafines:_

 _Kuromu Black Shishio~ Aimée Heider.—Dimitry._

 _MisaPrince~ Madeleine Seraphina Morgenstern.—Vicktor._

 _AiliGuby~ Amy Elizabeth Greifswald.—Armin._

 _Haruka Heider~ Angelique Heider.—Alexy._

 _Bueno, me hace falta una ficha para Quimera ya que nadie eligió a Kentin XD si les interesa aún hay cupo, que tengan una hermosa noche, se despide: **~Saku.~**_


	3. Wenig streit

_Tarde, muy tarde, lo sé, pero como bien dicen...mejor tarde que nunca ¿no? Espero que les guste el capítulo uwú abajo dejaré las parejas definitivas :_

* * *

¿Estás bien? —El moreno comenzó a revisar con la mirada a su compañera—

Vicktor, por enésima vez, sí, estoy bien. —Xyne bufó por lo bajo antes de sentir como se colgaban de su cuello—

Esa mocosa. —Susurró Cassiopea con un leve mohín—

Lo bueno es que no le pudo hacer nada. —Comentó Nymeria con orgullo, cuando todos llegaron a la entrada del instituto se toparon con un coche negro— Creo que han venido a por mi, ¡hasta mañana! —La chica se despidió con dulzura mientras entraba en el auto y acto seguido éste arrancaba—

Tengo entendido que siempre la traen y la recogen ¿no? —Alexy miraba curioso como el coche se alejaba—

Sí...sus hermanos son muy protectores. —Respondió con una sonrisa la albina—

Hablando de familia...Cass, nunca nos has hablado de la tuya. —Era el turno del gemelo ojiazul, quien se acercó hasta la chica y apoyó su codo en la cabeza de ella—

Creo que me voy a dar prisa. —De un momento a otro, comenzó a caminar rápido para alejarse del grupo—

¿Qué le habrá picado? —Todos miraron a Dimitry mientras éste negaba con la cabeza—

No le gusta hablar de su familia. —Aquella voz llamó la atención de todos los chicos, una hermosa chica que no sobrepasaba el metro cincuenta y cinco los miraba con el ceño levemente fruncido, su cabello caía en perfectos tirabuzones hasta la mitad de su espalda, sus ojos de un lindo color café claro transmitían respeto hacia el mayor de todos—

¿Acaso tú sabes algo, Anyeline? —Preguntó Armin sonriendo—

Se tiene que ser muy tonto como para no saberlo. —Dijo en voz baja Xyne con una sonrisa burlona—

¡¿Tú también sabes algo?! —De un momento a otro Alexy se encontraba moviendo a la morena de un lado a otro—

Tampoco es tan complicado...—La recién llegada se fijó en las personas que comenzaban a salir de las clases— Aquí no les puedo decir lo que sé, si quieren podemos ir a casa de Cass.

Pero nos lo dices. —Con las mejillas infladas, el ojivioleta se le acercó y rodeó su hombro con su brazo—

Que pesados. —Suspiró profundamente— Yo me enteré cuando la conocí...—Comenzó a contar mientras todos caminaban detrás de ella—

 _ **~.~.~.~.~FlashBack~.~.~.~.~**_

¿Estás bien? —Cassiopea se acercó rápidamente a la chica que se encontraba en el suelo—

Sí, no te preocupes. —Contestó algo distante Anyeline—

Vi como Ámber provocaba tu caída, es una estúpida. —Comentó por lo bajo mientras la ayudaba— Vamos, te acompañaré a la enfermería.

He dicho que no hace falta. —Intentó soltarse del agarre pero no pudo—

Vaya carácter, debo decirte que no me intimidas. —Con una sonrisa, comenzó a caminar con ella— Soy Cassiopea Onisse, mucho gusto.

Yo soy Anyeline...—Susurró con un pequeño sonrojo—

Bueno, Anyeline, hemos llegado, siempre que necesites estaré por aquí. —La albina se despidió con una pequeña sonrisa—

¡Buenas tardes Mamá! —La pequeña caminó lentamente hasta su madre y besó su mejilla—

¿Pero qué te ha pasado? —Preguntó preocupada al ver el vendaje que llevaba su hija en la rodilla—

Oh, no es nada mamá, me caí pero...una chica muy amable me ayudó. —Respondió sonriendo mientras se sentaba—

¿Sí? ¿Y puede saber tu madre el nombre de esa chica tan amable? —Dijo riendo—

Cassiopea Onisse. —Al decir esto, vio como su madre dejaba de reír— ¿Ocurre algo, mamá?

¿Dijiste Cassiopea Onisse? —Al ver como asentía, se sentó a su lado— Que pequeño es el mundo.

¿La conoces? —Anyeline estaba curiosa—

Su madre es Antiope, se encuentra al mando de la legión encargada de acabar con los Serafines. —Respondió sonriendo—

 _ **~.~.~.~.~FinFlashBack~.~.~.~.~**_

¡¿QUÉ?! —Gritaron los gemelos a la vez—

Que molestos. —Xyne se adelantó cansada, al llegar a aquel portal tocó el número que tan bien se sabía y entró nada más abrirse la puerta—

¡ESPERA! —Armin y Alexy corrieron antes de que la puerta se cerrara—

Y supongo que por esto Cass no quería que lo supieran. —Comentó en voz alta la morena de ojos cafés—

¿Xyne? —La albina asomó su cabeza por la puerta esperando encontrarse los ojos violáceos de su amiga, tal fue su sorpresa al ver como los dos gemelos se abalanzaban sobre ella—

¡¿POR QUÉ NO LO DIJISTE?! —Alexy agarraba sus hombros con fuerza—

¿El qué? —Ladeó la cabeza confusa—

¡Que tu madre es la señorita Antiope! —Gritaron emocionados—

—Cassiopea tragó pesado mientras intentaba levantarse— Porque no lo veía necesario.

¡¿Estás loca?! ¡Cass, tu madre está a cargo de la legión encargada de luchar contra los Serafines! —Alexy tenía estrellas en los ojos, hasta que sintió un golpe en su cabeza—

Deja a mi hermana tranquila. —Dijo Dimitry con autoridad entrando en su casa—

Ahora en serio, no me gusta hablar de mi madre por eso mismo. —Bufó molesta sentándose en el sofá negro que adornaba el salón—

Lamento mucho habérselo dicho...—Anyeline abrazó a la chica con cariño, recibiendo una caricia en su cabeza—

Tarde o temprano se habrían enterado, mamá es muy importante después de todo. —Ocultó la mirada bajo su flequillo—

No es por nada pero Cassiopea no está muy unida a su madre que digamos. —Comenzó a hablar Dimitry mientras Xyne entraba en la cocina y cogía un zumo—

¿Por qué? La señorita Antiope se ve como alguien que quiere a todos los suyos. —Respondió el gemelo de ojos azules, el silencio reinaba en aquel salón de paredes blancas—

Oigan, mi madre me quiere muchísimo, siempre me lo dice, pero yo opté por no tomarle cariño después de que...—La lengua se le trabó, vio la mirada preocupada que Xyne le daba, era una de las pocas que sabía la historia—

¿Después de qué? —Preguntó Alexy, ganándose una mirada asesina por la morena de ojos violáceos—

¿Nunca se preguntaron por qué tanto odio entre Quimeras y Serafines? —Dijo Cassiopea con algo de burla— Antes, eran tres los encargados de liderar el ejército de las Quimeras.

¿Tres? Nunca me habían contado eso...mis padres sólo nos hablaron de la señorita Antiope. —Armin escuchaba atentamente todo lo que la chica albina contaba—

Tal vez porque el primer ataque que recibimos se dió cuando ustedes eran muy pequeños. —El castaño de ojos rojizos se acomodó al lado de su hermana pequeña y le puso una mano en el hombro—

Aquel día yo me encontraba en casa de Nymeria, desde que nacimos estuvimos juntas, prácticamente porque...sus padres eran las otras dos personas encargadas de liderar el ejército junto a mi madre. —Los gemelos y el moreno de ojos ámbar abrieron la boca en una pequeña "o" al escuchar aquello—

¿Qué? Eso no puede ser posible. —Vicktor frunció el ceño levemente—

Es muy posible. —Declaró Cassiopea fijando su mirada en la moqueta color vino que se encontraba bajo sus pies— No saben nada de ellos porque murieron en ese ataque.

¿Qué? —Los gemelos miraban incrédulos a la albina—

Lo digo totalmente en serio ¿Por qué creen que los hermanos de Nymeria son tan protectores con ella? —Nada más cerrar los ojos, lo ocurrido en aquel momento se hizo presente en su cabeza—

 _ **~.~.~.~.~FlashBack~.~.~.~.~**_

¡Así no! —Una pequeña albina de unos cuatro años se encontraba en el patio de una hermosa casa jugando con una niña hermosa, parecía una frágil muñeca de porcelana, el cabello violeta claro, pareciendo casi blanco, lo llevaba suelto y algo desarreglado—

Pe-pero...—Nymeria dejó de hablar al escuchar como tocaban el timbre de su casa, al asomarse pudo ver a una hermosa mujer albina, su armadura blanca estaba manchada en varias partes de un tono rojo carmesí—

¿M-Mamá? —Cassiopea abrió los ojos al ver a su madre allí, con sangre en su armadura y pequeños cortes en su cara, de un momento a otro tanto ella como Nymeria fueron atrapadas entre sus brazos—

Lo siento tanto...—Susurraba Antiope mientras pequeñas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, Nymeria no entendía lo que estaba pasando—

Señorita...—Un joven de cabello negro y ojos grises se quedó parado al lado de las niñas, en ese momento los orbes violetas de Antiope le miraron con dolor—

Devon...lo siento mucho pero...no pudimos hacer nada. —Antiope sentía como aquellas palabras mataban al chico, sus padres habían sido asesinados ese mismo día por un Serafín—

¿Mamá? —Nymeria miró a su hermano mayor— ¿Y mamá? —Volvió a preguntar, solo para ser abrazada por el moreno—

Cass...—La albina miró a su única hija y la abrazó también con fuerza, desde ese día, Cassiopea entendió que si amaba tanto a su madre como lo hizo Devon con los suyos, no podría soportar su pérdida.—

 _ **~.~.~.~.~Fin FlashBack~.~.~.~.~**_

Ahora, nadie dirá que yo conté esto ¿entendieron? —La mirada que Cassiopea les lanzó era de odio infinito.—

Señora sí señora. —Dijeron los chicos al unísono—

Pobre Nymeria...—Anyeline se aferró al brazo de Cass y susurró en su oído— ¿No piensas decirles nada sobre tu padre?

No. —Al escuchar aquella palabra sus ojos se volvieron fríos. ¿Padre? Ella no tuvo nada de eso.—

 _Era una tranquila mañana en las calles parisinas, un grupo formado por cuatro chicos y cuatro chicas caminaba a la par, todos iban vestidos con colores oscuros, en el lado contrario de la acera, un grupo formado por cinco chicas y cuatro chicos hablaban con tranquilidad, a diferencia de los otros, ellos vestían con ropas de tonos claros._

 _Parecían el reflejo de un mundo paralelo._

¿Cass, estás bien? —Nymeria, quien llevaba un hermoso jersey negro con una luna en el centro y unos pitillos negros, se acercó a la albina y pellizcó su mejilla levemente—

¿Qué? Ah...sí. —Asintió con la cabeza y desvió su mirada hacia la acera contraria, topándose con los ojos bicolores de cierto albino, frunció el ceño al ver su sonrisa— No soportaría estar en la misma habitación con ellos.

¿Crees que los demás sí? Yo preferiría el destierro. —Dijo Xyne matando con su mirada a Angelique—

Tranquilas chicas, ya verán como no pasa nada, después de todo la directora no estaría dispuesta a poner en bandeja una pelea entre dos grupos ¿no? —Las palabras tranquilas de Alexy lograron calmar al grupo, pero al entrar en el instituto fueron interceptados por la profesora Delanay—

A dirección, ahora mismo. —Su mirada daba miedo, Anyeline estaba dispuesta a reclamar pero Xyne se lo impidió agarrando su mano—

Ella no es el profesor Farres, una sola protesta y nos veo castigados durante varios días. —Susurró la morena a su amiga para acto seguido comenzar a caminar junto a los demás—

¿Crees qué les castigarán varios días? —Preguntó Amy al ver como pasaban todos delante de ella y sus amigos—

Ojalá, son unos bestias, incluso creo que sería mejor para todos si los expulsan de una vez. —Dijo Ámber en voz alta y con tono de autoridad— Hablaré con papá para que meta presión, a ver si se van.

Yo no me iré de aquí hasta que no le haya dado una buena a esa barbie. —Nymeria se giró y miró con frialdad a la rubia de ojos ámbar, alzó su mano cerrándola en un puño pero al minuto sintió como agarraban su brazo con cuidado—

No te preocupes Nym, encontraremos una forma de hacer que se trague sus propias palabras. —Cassiopea sonrió divertida—

—La pequeña asintió con la cabeza, las dos chicas entraron las últimas en el despacho de la directora, cerrando la puerta tras ellas—

¡¿QUÉ?! —El grito de Xyne resonó incluso fuera del despacho, asustando a los alumnos que pasaban por el pasillo—

Señorita Shabdiz baje la voz. —Dijo la directora con el ceño fruncido—

No puede hablar en serio. —Fue el turno de Cassiopea, se acercó a la directora y con sus orbes violáceos la miró desafiante—

No me intimida señorita Onisse, ahora por favor, retirense al aula que les ha sido asignada. —Con calma, se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió, haciendo un gesto a los chicos para que fueran saliendo.—

Espero que sea consciente de lo que acaba de hacer. —Susurró Anyeline— Si alguien resulta herido, es responsabilidad suya. —Esto último lo dijo en voz alta, sorprendiendo a los alumnos de primer y segundo año, nadie se había atrevido a hablarle así a la directora—

¿Qué fue lo que dijiste antes de entrar, Alexy? —Vicktor miró a su compañero y un tic se apoderó de su ojo derecho, a medida que pasaban por los pasillos podía ver las caras curiosas de los alumnos menores, esto le molestaba—

Yo pensé que no sería capaz. —Respondió con calma el susodicho, éste se detuvo al ver que una chica morena de ojos verdes se interponía en su camino— ¿Sí?

¡T-toma! —La chica extendió un sobre rosado hacia el chico, llamando aún más la atención de todos los presentes—

—Alexy miró a su hermano y después a sus compañeros, ignoró a la chica y siguió caminando hacia el aula, la única que se quedó atrás fue Nymeria—

¿Nym? —Cassiopea se acercó a paso ligero a su amiga y vio cómo miraba a la morena, estaba llorando—

¿Qué le pasa? —Preguntó sin expresión alguna en el rostro—

¿Qué? —La albina parpadeó confusa—

A esa chica, le sale agua de los ojos. —Señaló con su dedo a la chica, quien al momento salía corriendo de aquel lugar—

¿Lo dices en serio? —Cass no se lo podía creer, le entraron ganas de reírse—

Es en serio. —Dijo con seriedad comenzando a caminar—

¡Estaba llorando! —Respondió riendo—

¿Y eso qué es? —Volvió a cuestionar mientras entraban en el aula—

A veces no te entiendo. —Confesó la ojivioleta suspirando, al entrar fijó su mirada en los asientos del fondo, estaban siendo ocupados por sus amigos, nada fuera del otro mundo—

Y se vino lo bueno. —Dijo Armin riendo, colocó sus pies encima de la mesa y acto seguido sacó su amada Psvita—

Ustedes siempre viven así de felices ¿no? —Esa voz tomó por sorpresa a los presentes, Nathaniel se encontraba de pie en la puerta, detrás de él se encontraban los demás—

Que sea así no te importa. —Respondió Xyne con pereza apoyando su cabeza en la mesa—

Qué maleducados por favor. —Susurró Aimée abrazando sus propios brazos—

Lamentamos mucho no ser de su agrado su majestad. —Cassiopea se puso de pie y se acercó hasta la chica para hacer una torpe reverencia y luego reírse en su cara—

Como te atreves. —Ámber se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza a la par que se colocaba delante de la albina y alzaba su mano para acto seguido darle una bofetada que resonó por todo el salón—

—Xyne abrió los ojos como platos al verlo, Anyeline se llevó la mano a la boca, miró al hermano mayor de la albina, éste estaba siendo sujetado por los dos gemelos, Vicktor se encargaba de sujetar a Nymeria—

PfffffAJAJAJAJAJJAJA. —El pelirrojo comenzó a reírse al ver lo que había ocurrido, ganándose una mirada de desaprobación por parte de todos—

¿Qué crees que haces? —De un momento a otro Nymeria se encontraba frente a la rubia—

¿Disculpa? No hablo el idioma de los estúpidos. —Respondió con burla—

Ámber creo que te estás pasando. —Madeleine puso una mano sobre el hombro de su compañera—

No, es hora de dejar claro quién carajo está al mando en esta escuela. —Su mirada mataba a todos los que no formaban parte de su grupo—

Te dije que no le hicieras daño a mi familia. —La voz de Nymeria sonaba fría y distante, cerró su mano formando un puño y lo lanzó contra la mejilla de la rubia, quien cayó al suelo de rodillas llevándose la mano a la mejilla—

¡Oye! —Gritó Nathaniel al ver cómo atacaban a su hermana—

¡Ni se te ocurra tocarlas Nathaniel! —Dimitry se hizo paso entre los suyos, Xyne se colocó a su lado y al llegar a Cassiopea se arrodilló—

¿Estás bien? —Revisó su mejilla, estaba roja—

—La albina asintió con la cabeza, no era el momento de ponerse a llorar, se puso de pie y se acercó a su hermano— No vale la pena, en serio.

No Cass, no pienso permitir que te hagan daño y encima se hagan los inocentes. —Respondió el mayor mirando al rubio con rencor y odio—

¡Ustedes también nos hicieron daño! —Gritó el rubio señalando a su hermana, la rubia estaba siendo ayudada por Aimée y Angelique—

—La risa de Anyeline se hizo presente— Que cínicos.

—Entre todo el odio presente en aquella sala, una persona se atrevió a dar unos pasos hacia delante, Lysandro quedó frente a la albina, sacó su pañuelo y una botella de agua que llevaba para los ensayos, mojó el pañuelo para acto seguido hacer presión en la mejilla de la chica—

—Castiel abrió los ojos al ver lo que su mejor amigo estaba haciendo—

—La albina sintió como sus mejillas se tornaban de un color rosado y desvió la mirada hacia su hermano, el cual se encontraba a punto de enfrentarse con el alumno más pulcro de todo el instituto—

* * *

 _CHAN CHAN CHAN y se vino lo bueno como bien dijo Armin XD ay por dios, Miaw te agradezco por meterme presión, estoy a gusto con esto :') espero que les haya gustado, perdonen los fallos ;_; Ahora las parejas._

 _Quimeras:_

 _MiawChú~ Nymeria D'Elirium. —Castiel._

 _Desbun~ Xyne Shabdiz. —Nathaniel._

 _An Scrawl~ Anyeline Ompel. —Kentin._

 _TheKouSisters~ Cassiopea Onisse. —Lysandro._

 _Serafines:_

 _Kuromu Black Shishio~ Aimée Heider. —Dimitry._

 _MisaPrince~ Madeleine Seraphina Morgenstern. —Vicktor._

 _AiliGuby~ Amy Elizabeth Greifswald. —Armin._

 _Haruka Heider~ Angelique Heider. —Alexy._

 _Y eso sería todo, yo ya salí por lo que tendré tiempo para escribir un poquito más ;/_/; que tengan una hermosa noche, se despide:_ _ **~Saku.~**_


End file.
